Pein's Love
by Angel-But-A-Demon
Summary: Pein One-Shot


Pein One-Shot

*Leader-Sama is gunna be so pissed…* I thought as I walked to his office.  
Just as I walked into the corridor where Pein's office was, I hear Pein's voice roar threw the base and then saw Deidara and Tobi run out of the office terrified. "IF YOU IDOITS FAIL THIS MISSION! I'LL KILL THE BOTH OF YOU!" Pein yelled from the door of his office. I sighed. "Great...he's already pissed…" I said to myself, and I slowly walked into leader's office.  
Pein caught a glimpse of me from the corner of his eye. He smiled at me. "Kana-Chan?" "Yes… Leader-Sama?" I asked short of scared. "Why do look scared?" "Umm no reason Leader-Sama" I told him. "Kana-Chan, come here" he ordered me and I walked over. "Yes, Sir?" he thought for a moment, "what the matter Kana-Chan? You have been acting a little strange lately, and you've been avoiding me." "There's nothing wrong, I'm fine Leader-Sama" I said with a fake smile. "Kana don't start lying to me" he never calls me my name without Chan at the end of it! *He got me, why does he have to be always right?!* I thought. "(sigh) Fine but, this is going sounded a little weird but. I… I… I love you Pein-Kun!" and that's the first time I called him that. And he appeared in front of me, and he was smirking, and he picked me and thrown me on his shoulder. "L… Leader-Sa…ma!" I shudder. And he throws me to his bed and got on top of me, "Leader-Sama?" I was a little scared "Kana-Chan, I've been meaning to tell you something for a long time." "And what's that Pein-Sama?" I asked. "It's that I… I Love you too Kana-Chan." "Really Pein-Sama?" he nodded "yes Kana-Chan…" and he kissed me.

* * *

Pein started with to kiss my neck, his arms now shifting to have one wrap around my torso and the other remained at my waist. He nipped at my skin until he finally found my soft spot, where he sucked at the skin and then bit down hard. I moaned as his hand traced at my jaw, chin, down my neck and to my bra. He undid my bra and throws it somewhere as well. He kissed my shoulder and ran his lips across my chest back to my lips, sending chills down my spine.

"Pein..." I whispered, before pull his cloak off and sneak my hands into his pants.

"Take them off..." I said lustfully, pulling at his pants.

"As you wish," he deliberately took his time removing his pants from his waist. I growled impatiently and pulled his clothing off of him quickly, thus granting I get a good view of his toned chest.

He smirked down at me, "Impatient are we?"

I glared at him and began kissing his neck. I nipped at his pale skin, tracing his toned abs with my hands. I licked my way down from his jaw to his chest, where I was played with a nub with my tongue. He moaned as I pinched and fondled one and licked the other before switching the treatment.

"Ka...Na..." he whispered as I continued to tease him. He kissed me passionately, and then Pein flipped me over, smirking deviously.

"My turn" he said, making me blush.

He pulled my wrappings off of my chest, revealing my breasts from underneath. Then, he began licking his way down my neck all the way to my beasts. He licked over a nub, pressing his warm tongue against it, making it pop out prominently. I moaned, my hands interlacing his soft hair. With the neglected beauty, he began pinching and fondling, giving me the same treatment as I gave him. Then he switched the treatment, making me moan out his name in pleasure. "P-Pein... Kun..." He licked his way down your from my chest, to my stomach and finally navel, where he slowly began removing my skirt and undergarment. "H-Hurry up, baka" I mumbled, getting impatient, "I can't wait any longer..." He smirked and pulled the clothing off completely, revealing the hidden area that he oh so wanted to explore.

He placed a couple fingers in his mouth and licked them until they were shiny with saliva. Then, he placed them in front of my already moist entrance. "This may hurt, Kana-Chan," he said, before shoving a finger inside of me.

I cried out in pain before the pleasure settled in. Then he slid in another finger. Then another and began moving slowly. He eventually began gaining momentum... The only thing I could feel... was immense pleasure. I could feel the tingly feeling in my stomach, I knew I was coming. I released over his fingers and on the bed sheet. Pein lapped up as much as he could and sat on his knees to begin licking his fingers clean. He did it se**ly, all the while watching I as he cleaned his fingers. Once his fingers were clean, he ventured back down to my wet entrance and shoved his tongue inside. Pleasure racked my body as he did so.

"Ah...ngh...ah!" I mumbled as he worked faster and harder. I released again, all over his mouth and he licked plenty into his mouth. He leaned over to me, licking his lips and whispered, "You taste...so wonderful, my sweet Kana..." I glared at him weakly and flipped him over, "My turn."

He gave me a challenging look before I began my work. I went to his hair. Then I straddled his waist and took his hand in mine. I licked his fingers se**ly, later sucking on each of them, making them slick and wet before I switched to the other hand, giving it the same treatment. I took the slick fingers and placed them on my chest, letting him fondle of my breasts once more. Then I began kissing my way from his jaw to his underwear line, where I could literally see his 'friend' ready to burst. I smirk at him before pulling his boxers down to reveal his pulsing 'friend'. I threw his boxers away somewhere and grabbing his 'friend' I began pumping. He moaned and arched his back. "K-Ka... Na ... A..." he whispered. I began licking as I pumped and soon placed the whole thing in your mouth. Pein bucked his hips against, I almost making me choke on the member. "Ngh… M-more, more!" he moaned. I was going faster than ever and suddenly, his flavour released in my mouth. I lapped up as much as possible and I too began licking your fingers seductively.

"How do you like me now, Pein-Kun?" I asked seductively, before nipping his bottom lip hungrily. "You want some more?" He scowled and sat up, his Rinnegan eyes never breaking the gaze from mine. "I'm not finished yet, Kana-Chan" he said, moving from underneath me, to behind me. "Get on your hands and knees." I did as I was told and he grabbed my waist in his hands. "Brace yourself, Kana-Chan, this may hurt."  
He rammed himself into me from behind and I cried out. He waited before the pain was replaced by pleasure and soon began pumping, hard but slow. I grasped the bed sheets tightly and groaned as he began hitting me hard and good. "Ah... ngh... ngh… Pe... In... ah!" I threw my head back as he rammed his hips into my backside, his nails digging into my waist. Just before we both came on to each other, he removed himself and turned me so I was on my back. He was sweating profusely and panting hard. "Are you ready?" I nodded, biting your lip. He leaned his forehead against mine as he prepared himself. He placed himself before my entrance and rammed himself in. I gasped and cried out again. "Hush, my Rukia-Chan, the pain will subside" he whispered, kissing my tears away as the pleasure settled in again. Then he began pumping, faster and soon harder, hitting me spot dead on. I wrapped my legs around his waist, signalling him to go deeper. The two of us were moaning each other's names out, panting and sweating crazily.  
"Say my name, Kana... Call out my name..." he grunted, his mouth right above mine. "Pe... Pe... Ngh... Pe... In... Ya!" "Louder." "Pe...In." "Louder!" "Pein!" "Even louder!" "PEIN!" He chuckled. "Oh, my sweet Rukia..." he whispered, his tongue playing with mine. I felt tingly inside, I was about to hit my climax. "PEIN/KANA!" We both cried as our fluids spilled from inside and seeped on to the bed. Pein's sweaty body collapsed on me and he panted against my neck. "That... That... Was... Incre... Di…Ble..." I panted. He had his lips on mine and I entangled my fingers in his hair once more as he delved his tongue inside my mouth, his tongue fighting for dominance with mine. "I love you Kana" he whispered in my ear after the kiss. "I love you too Pein, my God" I smiled and he moved over to the side and pulled me into his arms. I snuggled closer to him, stroking his cheek lovingly. Then I fell asleep in against his chest.

* * *

Please Review And Subscribe. And I Will Take Requests


End file.
